Northrend War
This is my first booster pack of warcraft monsters, so i dont say its good... But here is the 3 forces of the pack: And right now i dont set numbers on them... {| align="center" class="sortable" border="1" cellpadding="3" width="100%" style="border-collapse:collapse" ! valign="center" | Set Number || Card Name || Rarity || Category |- | NW-EN000 | Nerubian King | Ultra Rare | Insect/Effect |- | NW-EN001 | Nerubian Queen | Super Rare | Insect/Effect |- | NW-EN002 | Nerubian Spiderlord | Super Rare | Insect/Effect |- | NW-EN003 | Nerubian Egg Layer | Rare | Insect/Effect |- | NW-EN004 | Nerubian Seer | Rare | Insect/Effect |- | NW-EN005 | Nerubian Webspinner | Common | Insect/Effect |- | NW-EN006 | Nerubian Warrior | Common | Insect/Effect |- | NW-EN007 | Nerubian Webspinner | Common | Insect/Effect |- | NW-EN008 | Nerubian Worker | Common | Insect/Effect |- | NW-EN009 | Nerubian Acidspitter | Common | Insect/Effect |- | NW-EN010 | Blue dragon malygos | Super Rara | Dragon/Effect |- | NW-EN011 | Blue Dragon | Rare | Dragon/Effect |- | NW-EN012 | Blue Drake | Common | Dragon/Effect |- | NW-EN013 | Blue dragon Whelp | Common | Dragon/Effect |- | NW-EN014 | Blue Dragonspawn General | Rare | Dragon/Effect |- | NW-EN015 | Blue Dragonspawn Archer | Common | Dragon/Effect |- | NW-EN016 | Blue Dragon Spawn | Common | Dragon/Effect |- | NW-EN017 | Lich King Arthas | Ultra Rare | Warrior/Effect |- | NW-EN018 | Anub'Arak | Super Rare | Zombie/Effect |- | NW-EN017 | Kel'thuzard | Super Rare | Spellcaster/Effect |- | NW-EN018 | Scourge Frost Wyrm | Super Rare | Zombie/Effect |- | NW-EN019 | Scourge Crypt Lord | Super Rare | Zombie/Effect |- | NW-EN020 | Scourge Death Knight | Super Rare | Zombie/Effect |- | NW-EN021 | Scourge Lich | Super Rare | Zombie/Ritual/Effect |- | NW-EN022 | Scourge Necromancer | Rare | Spellcaster/Effect |- | NW-EN023 | Scourge Meat-Wagon | Common | Machine/Effect |- | NW-EN024 | Scourge Gargoyle | Common | Zombie/Effect |- | NW-EN025 | Scourge Skeleton Archer | Common | Zombie/Effect |- | NW-EN026 | Scourge Shade | Common | Zombie/Effect |- | NW-EN027 | Scourge Crypt Fiend | Common | Zombie/Effect |- | NW-EN028 | Scourge Ghoul | Common | Zombie/Effect |- | NW-EN029 | Nerubian Glory | Rare | Continuous Spell |- | NW-EN030 | Nerubian Hive | Rare | Field Spell |- | NW-EN031 | Azjol-Nerub | Super Rare | Field Spell |- | NW-EN032 | Nerubian Web | Common | Counter Trap |- | NW-EN033 | Burrow | Common | Counter Trap |- | NW-EN034 | The Nexus | Rare | Field Spell |- | NW-EN035 | Blue dragon Breath | Common | Equip Spell |- | NW-EN036 | Necromancy | Rare | Normal Spell |- | NW-EN037 | Death Coil | Common | Equip Spell |- | NW-EN038 | Unholy Aura | Common | Countinuous Spell |- | NW-EN039 | Scourge Graveyard | Common | Field Spell |- | NW-EN040 | Naxxramas | Ultra Rare | Field Spell |- | NW-EN040 | Lich Ritual | Ultra Rare | Field Spell Category:Booster Pack